Istimewa
by b33hve
Summary: Sebuah makrofag membocorkan sebuah kebenaran yang mengejutkan kepada AE-3803. Mampukah sel darah merah itu menerima apa yang sudah terjadi?


_**Disclaimer: Hataraku Saibou milik Akane Shimizu**_

 _ **A/N: sekadar mengingatkan, penggambaran kehidupan sel-sel tubuh ini lebih mirip kehidupan manusia ketimbang kehidupan sel-sel itu sendiri. Jadi, bisa dibilang wajar kalau sel darah bisa berdarah & sel-sel ini punya perasaan layaknya manusia**_

 _ **Warning: gaje (mungkin nyimpang dari ilmu biologi aslinya), character death**_

* * *

Setelah bekerja keras, AE-3803 memutuskan untuk berendam di wilayah rongga hidung. Sesampainya dia di sana, dia menyapa temannya yang sedang berendam. "Trombosit, halo!"

Trombosit itu balas menyapa. "Hai juga!"

AE-3803 melepas sepatu dan kaos kakinya dan mencelupkan kedua kakinya ke dalam air hangat yang ada di hadapannya. "Nyaman sekali… Oh iya, Trombosit. Habis dari sini mau makan kue bersamaku? Atau mungkin es krim? Aku sedang butuh gula."

"Dengan senang hati!" jawabnya sambil menunjukkan senyumnya yang manis. "Kamu sel darah merah yang ramah sekali! Padahal kita baru pertama kali ketemu."

AE-3803 menyahut, "Terima kasih! Kamu ini bisa saja! Kan beberapa hari lalu kita makan kue sambil nongkrong."

Trombosit merasa heran akan ucapannya. Dia merasa sangat bingung sehingga wajahnya tidak lagi tersenyum. "Lah, mana mungkin? Kamu pasti salah orang! Baru kemarin aku mulai kerja di tubuh ini!"

Melihat raut mukanya, AE-3803 sadar bahwa Trombosit tidak sedang bercanda. Dia tertunduk sedih dan bertanya dengan suara pelan, "Itu artinya… kamu tidak mengingatku sama sekali? Setelah saat-saat membahagiakan yang kualami bersamamu…"

Trombosit berpikir bahwa ia mungkin memiliki kembaran yang tidak ia kenal. Kembaran yang ada dalam pikirannya itulah yang ia pikir sudah lama mengenal AE-3803. Sadar dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak, ia menunjukkan simpati. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kamu bicarakan. Tapi, aku turut sedih atas apa yang kaurasakan sekarang."

Sebuah sel makrofag yang sudah beberapa saat menguping mendatangi mereka. Makrofag yang berdiri di pinggir kolam rendam itu bukanlah makrofag yang mengasuh AE-3803 waktu dia kecil dulu. Baru saja mereka selesai menyapa satu sama lain, ada trombosit berlari ke arah mereka dan melapor, "Pimpinan, tolong bantu kami! Ada goresan besar di dahi, di atas mata kanan!"

"Maaf! Aku harus pergi bekerja!" Trombosit pamit, keluar dari kolam, dan berlari bersama rekan kerjanya.

"Semangat ya!" seru AE-3803.

Makrofag itu mengajak AE-3803 untuk keluar dari kolam. Tempat perendaman itu berada di pinggir jalan. Begitu keduanya sampai di sisi lain jalan tersebut, mereka melihat U-1146 bersama segerombol sel darah putih lainnya. AE-3803 berseru menyapa sahabatnya. U-1146 menyempatkan diri untuk berhenti sebentar dan membalas dengan wajah serius, "Maaf, aku tidak bisa bicara denganmu sekarang! Ada sekumpulan bakteri yang mencoba menginvasi tubuh ini. Sebaiknya, kau tetap di sini, mengerti? Kita bicara lagi nanti."

"Berjuanglah, Sel Darah Putih!" ucap AE-3803 seraya melihat U-1146 dan koloninya berlari ke arah TKP.

Begitu keadaan di sekitar tempat berendam itu sepi kembali, Makrofag memberi AE-3803 sebuah pertanyaan, "Kamu mencemaskan trombosit itu?" Dia hanya mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya, trombosit yang dulu itu… sudah tidak ada lagi."

AE-3803 tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari Makrofag. "Kalau begitu, yang tadi itu siapa!?"

Mereka pindah ke sebuah gang sempit di antara 2 bangunan dan Makrofag menyingkap kejadian yang sebenarnya. "Kurasa kamu sudah tahu kalau trombosit itu hidupnya singkat, sekitar 8-9 hari, kalau beruntung bisa mendekati 10 hari. Kurang lebih seminggu sebelum kematiannya, kami dapat informasi kalau trombosit yang dulu bersahabat denganmu itu punya banyak penggemar. Celakanya, mereka, terutama sel-sel yang bekerja di wilayah hipokampus, mendesak agar trombosit itu tetap ada, terlepas dari umur maksimumnya yang pendek. Kemudian, kami bekerja sama dengan teman-teman sel induk hematopoietik untuk memenuhi tuntutan itu. Kami membiarkan trombosit itu hidup sampai mati secara alami. Trombosit itu akhirnya ambruk setelah bekerja begitu keras, sebenarnya karena faktor usia juga. Sebelum kami antar dia ke limpa, kami tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk mengambil sekantong sampel darah segar dari tubuhnya untuk persediaan setengah bulan ke depan."

AE-3803 tampaknya masih belum tahu apa yang para makrofag lakukan. "Aku masih belum mengerti. Kalau ia sudah mati, apakah yang tadi itu kembaran atau semacamnya?"

"Ceritanya belum selesai. Sebentar lagi kamu akan tahu lebih banyak," jawab Makrofag sebelum ia melanjutkan ceritanya. "Darah itu kemudian disimpan di dalam sebuah ruangan khusus yang dingin dan sebagian kecil diambil untuk diserahkan kepada sel induk hematopoietik. Mereka memanfaatkan darah itu untuk memperoleh informasi genetika yang kemudian digunakan untuk memanipulasi salah satu sel prekursor. Otomatis, sel itu lahir sebagai trombosit dengan wujud fisik yang sama persis dengan trombosit yang dulu berkawan denganmu."

AE-3803 mencoba menahan air matanya setelah mendengar penjelasan itu. "Jadi begitu ya… Sifatnya juga… mirip sekali dengan trombosit yang dulu itu." Ia menjerit dalam hatinya, " _Trombosit… kenapa kamu pergi tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal?_ "

Air mata yang sudah tidak dapat dibendungnya lagi mengalir deras menuruni pipinya yang mulus sampai akhirnya menetes ke bawah. Terbayang jelas dalam pikirannya tawa bahagia mereka berdua saat AE-3803 mencolek pipi Trombosit. Tidak satupun dari mereka mengeluarkan sepatah katapun sampai AE-3803 mulai berhenti menangis.

"Maafkan kami jika kamu tidak setuju dengan tindakan kami."

"Aku maafkan kalian," balas AE-3803. "Tapi, tetap saja, bagiku tidak ada dan tidak akan pernah ada trombosit yang sama dengan yang pertama kali kukenali walau sel lain tersebut amat sangat identik dengannya. Trombosit itu sel yang tidak hanya punya wajah manis; aku yakin sekali itulah yang membuat banyak pihak tergila-gila padanya. Dia juga pekerja keras, pemimpin yang berkarisma, baik hati, sangat peduli… serta murah senyum dan ramah kepada siapa saja, bahkan kepada sel-sel imun yang terkesan menakutkan bagi kebanyakan sel di tubuh ini. Usaha kalian… tidak akan pernah membawanya kembali ke tubuh ini."

Melihat kesedihan yang dialami AE-3803, hati Makrofag tersentuh. Ia memeluk erat-erat sel darah merah yang masih muda itu dan ikut meneteskan air mata. Setelah melepaskan pelukannya, AE-3803 mengajukan permohonan kepadanya dan segenap rekan kerjanya, "Sebagai penghormatanku padanya, aku mohon pada kalian, para makrofag, tolong hentikan semuanya itu! Tidak apa-apa kalau aku tidak akan melihat wajahnya lagi, sebab aku ingin dia tetap istimewa. Satu hal yang tiba-tiba ingin kutanyakan. Apakah sebenarnya dalam tubuh ini dibenarkan untuk melahirkan kembali sel yang sudah mati?"

Makrofag menanggapi dengan jujur, "Itu masih jadi perdebatan. Namun, terlepas dari benar/tidaknya, faktanya kami melakukannya di bawah tekanan. Akan tetapi, setelah kau membuatku berpikir dengan jernih, aku akan membuat mereka mempertimbangkan opsi untuk bersikap masa bodoh terhadap keinginan para sel saraf itu. Entah memori seperti apa yang ingin mereka bentuk. Setiap sel dilahirkan dengan karakteristik masing-masing yang membuat mereka berbeda satu dengan yang lainnya. Kau benar, praktik macam ini bisa menghilangkan kesan istimewa yang melekat pada sel yang dijadikan objek. Mungkin kami memang harus cuek dengan harapan mereka akan lupa dengan sendirinya. Dan… menurutmu… apa yang harus kami lakukan pada Trombosit yang tadi berbincang denganmu?"

"Biarkan dia menjalani hidupnya sampai mati dengan tenang. Lalu, tolong pastikan dia tidak dieksploitasi oleh siapapun."

"Dan kau juga," kata Makrofag, "Pastikan dia tidak mengetahui apapun mengenai asal-usul dirinya."

"Itu pasti."

Sebelum makrofag itu pergi meninggalkan AE-3803, ia membisikkan sebuah saran kecil untuknya, "Sebaiknya, ungkapkan saja perasaanmu pada sel darah putih itu sebelum ada yang mengambilnya darimu." Di balik kata-kata itu, Makrofag menyembunyikan maksud gelap yang tidak berani ia sampaikan kepada AE-3803. Ada perbedaan umur maksimum yang sangat signifikan antara sel darah merah dan sel darah putih (neutrofil). Dengan kata lain, U-1146 sudah termasuk sel tua untuk jenisnya dan waktunya hampir tiba.

Wajah AE-3803 memerah hampir semerah topinya waktu ia mencoba menyangkal, "I-Itu… kami cuma teman kok!"

Makrofag dengan mudahnya tahu kalau ia mengucapkan kebohongan. Namun, ia memilih untuk pura-pura percaya bahwa hubungan keduanya masih sebatas pertemanan. "Benarkah? Kau tahu, akhir-akhir ini banyak sel lain membicarakan kalian, sebab belum pernah terlihat ada sel darah merah dan sel darah putih yang sedekat kalian."

"Ta-Tapi… sungguh! Kami ti-tidak… kami hanya sering berpapasan saja!"

Makrofag hanya tersenyum. Sekali lagi, ia menasihati sel muda itu, "Sekalipun kalian cuma teman, seperti katamu itu, sampaikanlah apapun yang terpendam di dalam hati kecilmu selagi sempat."

AE-3803 mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Makrofag atas percakapan yang boleh terjadi di antara mereka. Tidak lama berselang, Makrofag meninggalkan AE-3803 setelah memastikan sel darah merah itu merasa lebih baik.

Belum ada 1 menit AE-3803 ada di luar gang itu, Trombosit menghampirinya. U-1146 yang berlumuran darah menyusul dengan 3 batang es krim di tangannya. "Semua bakteri berhasil dimusnahkan. Para trombosit juga sudah menuntaskan tugas mereka. Luka yang tadi cukup parah, bahkan sampai merusak dermis. Goresan itu akan pulih, tapi bekasnya mungkin akan permanen. Sekarang, situasinya damai lagi seperti semula," kata U-1146.

Trombosit mendekati AE-3803 dan meminta maaf sudah sedikit membentaknya di kolam rendam. Sel darah merah itu mengakui bahwa yang dikatakannya itu benar adanya. Hanya saja, dia sedikit terbawa emosi.

U-1146 memberikan AE-3803 sebatang es krim. "Aku dengar kau sedih, makanya kami mengambilkanmu es krim dari mesin jual otomatis dekat sini. Makanlah, kamu butuh energi lebih untuk bekerja lebih keras."

Kedua sel yang baru kembali dari medan perang itu juga sudah memegang es krim di tangan mereka. Sebelum dimakan, mereka merapatkan ketiga es krim itu sampai bersentuhan satu sama lain. Mereka kembali ke pekerjaan masing-masing setelah menghabiskan es krim itu kecuali U-1146 yang sedang tidak ada tugas. Ia memutuskan untuk menemani AE-3803 sampai ia dipanggil kembali.


End file.
